dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Xirzara Kevensdotter
Note: Learning via Maria and Tomas improves her intelligence. Her later-on body armor boosts endurance. |sturthrom= }} Xirzara / "Xira" is a wannabe superheroine and the main protagonist of Cagegirl. She was created by Adam-00, originally on a dare in a message board conversation. In-universe, she is the daughter of a mysterious man named Kevend. Her mother is Xemzera, who also goes by the alias of Suncore. A version of Xira also briefly appears in a Camelorum Adventures-themed crossover, where she meets Candace Mason, Carly Rancine, and Emily Barnes (but in a way which does not alter her main plot at all.) Powers, weaknesses, and accessories Powers * Molecular manipulation: This appears to be her main power. She can later the flow and direction of motion of matter around her, allowing her to mold particles and particle energy however she needs to. Over time, she even learns how to consciously bend the material world to her will. Anything that moves or resonates, she can bend its particles to her will. * Enhanced speed: Due to being an improved, Xira can move about a little faster than an average woman her size and strength. However, her speed is not normally greatly exaggerated. * Enhanced strength: Xira is shown to be very strong, though not necessarily always at Ciem levels of strength or greater. According to Adam, the toll that her ability takes on her forces her to "toughen up," so she can take its abuse better. * Enhanced agility: Much like her mother, Xira has very quick reflexes. However, it is unknown if she will develop reflexes as fast or faster than Xema's. * Enhanced metabolism: Xira seems to have very little difficulty staying in peak physical shape. * Accelerated healing: One application of her main ability is the ability to use her main power to alter the molecular structure of even the air around her at a physical and even chemical level. This allows her to repair damaged cells and tissues in a matter of minutes, even subconsciously. However, doing so quickly exhausts her. Unlike Wolverine, for example, she cannot instantly heal from an attack and then leap into a fight without first taking a long nap. Weaknesses * Restoration nap time: While an idealist at heart, Xira's power is materialistic to the point that physical particles are valued above physical forms of energy. As such, she needs to be in a peaceful state, if not asleep, in order to fully utilize her healing factor. Her nap state shields her somewhat from attacks; but it also renders her useless to allies who may be in trouble - until she is able to awake. Once healed, she needs extra sleep to recover her energy. * Energy beams: Because her powers focus so much on particles and particle energy, attacks based on "raw" energy (such as cutting lasers) are as much a danger to her as to a normal individual. (i.e., She could liquefy Wolverine's adamantium claws, but could be defeated easily by Dom Fera's Doctor Octogonapus.) * Impulsiveness: Her propensity to leap before looking often leads to her utilizing poor strategy during confrontations. She may be a powerful fighter, but she is an undisciplined one, lacking any sort of formal training and learning as she goes. * Dampeners: Nasraaden features power dampeners very similar to Bezeetol, which can weaken Xira to near-normal-human levels - as it does most of the other prisoners. However, she and Karla are able to find an antidote for themselves and for others participating in Karla's riot. Equipment * Early superhero costume: This crudely-kitbashed costume was intended to mask her identity somewhat, allowing her to operate independently of the government whilst still fighting for the common good. However, it also made her stand out in a way that only brought her trouble. * Armor via the moon prison: This much-updated armor helps protect her from energy-based attacks that she might otherwise be considerably more vulnerable to, and gives her a chance when battling Ultimate and the Diver. Character bio ''Note: The following is a bio about a character whose main story is still in development. Details may be updated frequently''. Xira manifests her abilities early on in life, without ever fully understanding them. At the age of 14, this created problems for her. She attempted to attend a school in Kronengrad, but was constantly bullied. When the bullies took things too far during a volleyball game, Xira lost control and obliterated the entire school. She vanished for a time after that. She arrives at the age of 19 in what appears to be a futuristic Budapest, and attempts to become a traditional superhero. However, Harrington's troops discover her on a rooftop almost immediately. They attempt to recruit her to the military, serving under Ultimate. She refuses to be a pawn, leading to officers attacking her with plans to either arrest her or have her murdered. They find it suspicious that she lacks any normal means of identification, implying she is an illegal alien. While she is able to successfully subdue her first attacker, the second one to come after her puts up much more of a fight. One quick mistake leads to her blowing a hole in the chest of her second attacker, killing him almost instantly. Ashamed of herself, Xira turns herself in. She is sentenced to 11 years at Nasraaden. She befriends Karla, a telepath, who informs her that the reality of their predicaments is much worse than it seems. Xira eventually learns just how corrupt the regime is, and who the key players are. With help from the Nasraaden doctor Maria Kralitz, Xira gains an understanding of her powers and what she can use them for. When Harrington orders Ultimate to send his troops to assassinate some of the prisoners, the plot is intercepted. Franny is nearly raped by some corrupt guards, but Xira and Karla rescue her. This compels Xira to join Karla's plan for a revolution. She helps convince the other prisoners to dedicate their lives toward toppling the regime. Things take a turn for the ugly in Xira's life when Invernay, a hitman for the regime referring to himself as the "Holy" Diver, infiltrates the prison and murders Maria over her formula that can give abilities to anyone. The Diver and others plan an assault on Nasraaden that would bury the prisoners alive. Xira uses her ability to save the prisoners from an implosion detonated by Ultimate's troops. The prisoners reach the surface and attempt to escape and expose the regime's dirty deeds to the public. However, the Diver and Ultimate arrive with reinforcements - including the ultra-violent Artillery. Xira uses her abilities to save as many prisoners as possible, but most of them are slaughtered during the ensuing carnage anyway. Xira is eventually exhausted and recaptured. outfit.]] Xira awakes inside a different prison - this one being a colony on the moon. She quickly makes new friends aboard the moon base, including Tomas. Gaining more knowledge via Tomas, Xira is able to use her ability to convert the prison colony into a spaceship. She uses this to send herself and the prisoners back to Earth. She also creates a new armor for herself, to shield herself from energy-based attacks that she was vulnerable to at Nasraaden. Vowing to make the Diver suffer for his savage murders of her friends, Xira returns in the nick of time to save her own mother from Harrington's latest diabolical plan. Xira and Suncore join forces to take down the Diver and Ultimate. They eventually get their revenge, and the entire regime is overthrown. A new form of government is instituted, though the story doesn't entirely define it. Xira is seen eating a sandwich on a park bench, while a highway bridge is being reconstructed. Personality The daughter of a legendary man named Kevend, Xira believes she is destined to do great things to ensure the sort of "better world" that she once saw advertised, leading to her visiting the Civilized Nation in order to contribute the old-fashioned way. Xira is mostly-good-natured yet quick-tempered, and is highly impulsive - even to her own peril. This leads to her frequently making snap judgments that come back to haunt her often. Xira tends to be a polarizing figure, making strong friends and enemies very quickly everywhere she goes. She does at times appear to not know when she's being self-serving, leading to her confrontation with Franny about whether she's being a superhero proper or for selfish reasons.p. 64 In spite her impulsiveness and snap judgments, Xira has shown herself capable of learning new skills very quickly. She is also revealed to be quite academically proficient, when she puts her mind to it. It is never really specified what sort of dating history she has, if any. She appears to be too consumed with her quest to be a hero to have much time for the pursuit of a boyfriend, or anything more serious than that. Oddly enough, this makes her more chaste than most Dozerfleet heroines, as even Mapacha eventually settles down. Development Inspiration Little information has been released at this time on exactly how Adam arrived at the full concept of Xira. However, he has dropped some clues in online conversations about where her name came from. Her formal first name is derived from the Kazakh language word зілзала (zilzala), meaning "earthquake." Not surprisingly, she has many parallels to Daisy "Quake" Johnson from [[w:c:marvel:Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.|Marvel's Agents of SHIELD]]. However, Xira is more about the raw harvesting of Kelvins in particle energy and kinetic energy to directly manipulate physical matter itself, whereas Quake is more about manipulating sounds and frequencies to disrupt natural vectors. Visual appearance Xira is drawn as being incredibly muscular, with uniquely-shaped eyes to indicate an ethnicity not common amongst her peers at Nasraaden. Her long hair and brash mannerisms also indicate her nomadic nature, explaining why she is viewed by many in the UCN as being "a barbarian." The style she is drawn in is very reminiscent of manga, whilst not being strictly adherent to that style's conventions. The style she is drawn in also has some similarity to the art direction for Avatar: The Last Airbender, with her early "nomad" outfit invoking a similar feel as that of Katara in her Water Tribe outfit. Some restrictions, particularly on the way heads and eyes are shaped, indicate an Eastern European influence, indicative of Adam's home frame of reference. There are some slight similarities as well to AnirBrokenear's Romanian art style, used for The Tale of Emily Barnes and the Two Jens and early Camelorum Adventures panels. This is a significant departure from traditional early Dozerfleet art direction, which relied on a combination of John Wong-inspired "doodle" art that attempted to be "a poor man's Don Bluth." It is also a departure from most concept art panels used for Dozerfleet characters today, which rely heavily on Photoshop and various Sims titles to depict characters. Appearances in other media Cagegiggles Main article: Cagegiggles In the crossover two-parter Camelorum Adventures episode "Cagegiggles", Xira and Karla can be seen briefly confronting Candace, Carly, and Emily about the fact that they are clearly "not from around." This confrontation is brief, with Candace asking for "parlay" to get her band out of harm's way. Xira and Karla soon depart from that area, content to ignore the three Camelorum girls from that point onward. (Though still confused as to how they turned Inigo's clone into a piece of broccoli.) Percolation Warriors Main article: Percolation Warriors Saga When the Triumvirate of Mogabir, Rappaccini, and Xironooti combine pieces of the Marlquaan, EccentriaCore, and XomiaFaeCore in an effort to partially rebuild the Abdygalis, they set to work to merge the timelines and create a united universe that the three of them will rule. Xira's world proves to be one the least able to handle these intruders, and she is recruited to the Percolation Warriors' "Team F-Pod" to lead a campaign to destroy a universal fusion device created by way of an incomplete Abdygalis reconstruction. She and most of the rest of F-Pod are captured, however; leaving Ciem, Miriam, and Semaphore to rescue them. While Ciem and Semaphore provide a diversion, Miriam rescues Stacey. They use Stacey's Qilantan staff to free Xira, who then frees Hea and Tabitha. Tabitha and Stacey are then able to free Candace, Bonny, Kayla, and Carly. Xira fights bravely to stop Xironooti's minions from obliterating the other girls, but finds that they are shielded by a dark power that can negate her matter manipulation. The other girls' abilities also prove useless, and they realize that the demon Krocithar has enhanced the minions. Cherinob arrives, and informs the girls that they need to destroy the incomplete Abdygalis shard and the universal fusion machine. Cherinob brings Candi her Vanadium Centipede outfit, modified for space operations, and she sets to work with Xira, Bonny, Miriam, Tabitha, Candace, and Emily in spacesuits to dismantle the machine. As Cherinob continues to assault the demonic enforcers with help from Levío and Cavalore, Carly makes a dangerous move with the other girls. She combines her randomization with energy beams from Kayla's Muflaze, Stacey's Qilantan staff, and Hea's necklace to launch an energy blast offensive on the incomplete Abdygalis shard. They are successful at destroying the shard, right as they see another Earth in the distance about to merge with Xira's. The other Earth vanishes, indicating that Xira's world is now safe. A furious Xironooti chases after the girls as most of them Percolate with Cherinob's help to the other universe that was about to merge. Xira heads back inside the space station to battle the no-longer-demonically-enhanced remaining minions, then crash-lands the vessel on her world. Suncore arrives and helps Xira obliterate what remains the craft, and the two women resume living in peace on their world. They assume that the Percolation Warriors can carry on without them. The other girls discover, however, that they are in Stacey's world. The remaining Ice Chimps are being lured into wanting to join forces with Xironooti and Mogabir. Meanwhile, Rappaccini plots how to betray the Triumvirate and seize control of everything himself. They are content for now to let him rule Earth-G7.2.1, though Rappaccini starts becoming greedy for more, feeling the other two get more worlds to control than he does. Cherinob instructs the girls of F-Pod to wait patiently with the Calisomes for word from M-Pod. Emily Cormier joins the girls, to replace Xira. DzMD ''The Sims 4'' Xira was made available for download for The Sims 4 on Friday, May 27th of 2016 around 10:30 AM EDT. The mod included a link to a custom hairstyle that could be swapped out for her Maxis default hair, which made her look a little closer to her graphic novel counterpart. Xira for Sims 4 requires the Get to Work and Get Together expansion packs. MakeHuman Around 3:30 PM EDT on Friday, May 27th of 2016, a MakeHuman version of Xira was submitted to DzMD at DeviantArt, along with an export OBJ file for use in Blender. It was stated that the goal behind this was to make a Xira template that could be used for making GTA 5 versions of her. See also * Cagegirl * Karla Rentzdon * Tomas * Suncore * Lemon Witch * Maddening Rod * Semaphore * Cagegiggles References External links * [http://adam-00.deviantart.com/gallery/55065982/Cagegirl Cagegirl gallery] at DeviantArt * [http://fav.me/da42teu Xira for The Sims 4] DzMD download at DeviantArt * [http://comicfury.com/comicprofile.php?url=cagegirl Cagegirl promo page] at ComicFury Category: Cagegirl characters Category: Team F-Pod Category:Characters